My Brother is So Damn Cute?
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Hanya mimpi yang terlampau indah jika Tetsuya bisa begitu imut di mata kakaknya, Seijuurou. Seijuurou pikir, anak itu mungkin akan selamanya tak berekspresi. Tapi ternyata...


**My Brother is So Damn…Cute?**

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ****by**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.]**

**Warning : AU, Typo, agak OOC (mungkin), bahasa yang aneh, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nanodayo : etto…sebenernya bisa dibilang ini ff untuk ultahnya Kuroko. Jadi, happy birthday kuroko tetsuya… peluk cium cinta kasih selalu tercurah untukmu**

**Tetsuya : tapi ulangtahunku sudah lewat dua hari, nanodayo-san. Dan tolong jangan ucapkan kalimat itu lagi. membuatku ingin muntah.**

**Nanodayo : hidoissu! Maaf kuroko belakangan ini saya (sok) sibuk. Jadi baru sempet buat, atau lebih tepatnya kepikiran ide nista ini waktu bangun tidur. ah sudahlah, enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My brother is not this cute…**_

Seijuurou masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu mengganggunya, jadi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang nikmat.

"Sei-nii…"

Ya, suara lembut itu kedengarannya boleh juga untuk menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya.

"Sei-nii."

"Ya, terus ucapkan itu, Tetsuya." Gumam Seijuurou di bawah kesadarannya.

Tunggu. Tetsuya?

Seijuurou segera mengambil kesadarannya. Ia terbangun dan terkejut mendapati Tetsuya, adiknya berada di atas tubuhnya. Anak mungil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun itu duduk dengan manis di atas perutnya.

"Tttttt….Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Seijuurou terbata. Ia belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Ia tidak percaya sosok mungil di atasnya tersebut adalah Tetsuya. Maksudnya, tidak mungkin Tetsuya bisa seimut itu. Tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang salah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Tetsuya justru merangkak dan menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Seijuurou. Mata Seijuurou semakin membulat. Dengan posisi seperti ini, dapat terlihat jelas semburat semu merah yang mewarnai kedua pipi Tetsuya, meski penerangan kamar begitu minim.

"Nee, Sei-nii,"

Hembusan hangat nafas Tetsuya menyapu lembut wajah Seijuurou, membuat kepalanya enggan berpikir jernih. Meski begitu, beruntunglah ia karena bisa menutupi kepanikannya dengan wajah dingin yang sempurna.

"Nande?" Seijuurou membuka suaranya yang serak, masih berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

Selisih jarak yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter, sekarang kandas. Tangan mungil Tetsuya merengkuh leher Seijuurou, terhiruplah wangi shampo Tetsuya yang menguar, menggelitik penciumannya.

"Ada suara aneh di kamarku." Jelasnya dengan suara agak bergetar. "Aku ingin tidur dengan Sei-nii saja."

Kedua mata Seijuurou kembali membulat. "Apa? Tidak. Kembali ke kamarmu. Nanti kaa-san akan marah." Ujarnya sambil berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang mulai menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Tapi aku takut, Nii-san." Gerutu Tetsuya usai melepas pelukannya dari leher Seijuurou. Mata bulat Tetsuya yang berpendar memantulkan cahaya bulan menatap lurus ke arah matanya.

Seijuurou mengesah. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Namun, Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Nii-san pasti akan meninggalkanku jika aku sudah tertidur."

Seijuurou meremas rambutnya frustasi ketika lagi-lagi tubuh mungil itu memeluknya. Sungguh, Seijuurou bukan seorang _shotacon_ ataupun _brocon_. Ia hanya seorang kakak yang normal, hanya saja entah mengapa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri jika berhadapan dengan Tetsuya yang seperti ini. Seijuurou mencoba menyentuh pundak Tetsuya lalu berusaha memutar posisinya dengan harapan dapat melepaskan Tetsuya dari tubuhnya. Namun, hal yang terjadi justru diluar keinginannya. Ketika ia berguling, ia justru terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Dan ia pun terbangun sepenuhnya.

Terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ya, sayang sekali Tetsuya yang imut tadi hanya bayangan dalam mimpinya.

Seijuurou meringis pelan, meratapi sakit pada punggungnya yang baru saja beradu dengan lantai. Cukup beruntung, lantai tersebut dilapisi karpet yang cukup tebal sehingga mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Nii-san, sudah waktunya bangun." Suara kecil menyusul.

"Ah, ya." Jawabnya dengan nada malas. Kembali hening di luar sana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My brother is so damn…careless<strong>_

Seijuurou turun dari kamarnya, menuju ke meja makan dan menemukan Tetsuya tengah melahap nasi dari sumpitnya. Di sisi yang lainnya, sepasang suami istri juga tengah menikmati menu sarapannya.

"Ohayou." Ucap Seijuurou.

"Ara, Sei ohayou." Sahut sang ibu, sementara Ayahnya hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

Seijuurou mengambil tempat di samping Tetsuya. Anak itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, menghiraukan dirinya. Seperti itulah Tetsuya, tidak beremosi dan seakan hidup dalam pikirannya sendiri, dalam dunianya sendiri.

Anak itu baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di luar negeri untuk mendapat perawatan kesehatan yang lebih baik, sementara Seijuurou sendiri tinggal bersama ayahnya di Jepang. Sejak kecil, kesehatan Tetsuya tidak begitu baik. Anak itu sangat mudah sakit, tetapi akhirnya ayah mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke Jepang, toh kondisinya sudah tidak seburuk dulu.

Secara penampilan, perawakan Tetsuya lebih mewarisi sifat ibunya yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang biru, berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang lebih mirip dengan ayahnya. Tetapi, secara sifat ia tidak mirip dengan siapa-siapa. Memang kalau dilihat wajah tanpa ekspresinya mirip dengan sang ayah yang seringkali bersikap dingin, tapi wajah ayahnya bukan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti yang Tetsuya miliki. Entah apa yang membuat adiknya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Ah, ya sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan berulangtahun, kan?" Cetus sang ibu memulai topik.

"Benar juga. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Ayahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Tetsuya meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuknya yang sudah kosong lalu meraih air minumnya. "Untuk saat ini tidak ada." Jawabnya.

Seijuurou melirik sedikit ke arah Tetsuya. Bukankah jawaban tersebut terlalu _careless _untuk anak seusianya? Menurut Seijuurou, bocah seumuran Tetsuya paling tidak akan menyeru kegirangan jika tahu akan dibelikan hadiah. Namun, Tetsuya hanya duduk tenang sambil merapikan bekas sarapannya, ia seolah tidak peduli, atau memang ia tidak peduli pada hal apapun bahkan ulangtahunnya sendiri.

"Souka, itu berarti kau tidak peduli apapun yang kau dapatkan kau akan tetap senang." Kata Ibunya dengan suara lembut.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain." Katanya.

"Kau tidak seperti anak-anak lain, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu dingin." Kata Seijuurou, tak berkaca. Padahal, sikap Seijuurou juga tak kalah dingin dari Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang masih menikmati sarapannya. "Benarkah?"

"Mungkin. Karena, biasanya anak-anak lain akan senang jika berulangtahun." Kata Seijuurou lagi.

"Tapi aku juga senang, kok." Ujarnya, masih tanpa ekspresi.

Seijuurou menatapnya lurus. Yang benar saja. Ia senang namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang sama sekali, bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Omong-omong, Seijuurou tidak ingat apakah anak itu pernah tersenyum.

"Sei-nii, sebaiknya kau cepat. Aku bisa terlambat." Kata Tetsuya, benar-benar sok dewasa.

Ayahnya melirik jam yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. "Benar juga, Seijuurou cepat habiskan makananmu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My brother is so damn…weak<strong>_

Seijuurou memasuki mobil, menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Tetsuya yang sudah ada di dalam lebih dulu. Bocah itu sekarang tengah larut dalam bacaannya. Dengan mata fasetnya, Seijuurou mengintip bacaan yang membuat mata adiknya tersebut terpaku begitu serius, di luar dugaan buku tersebut hanya berisi tulisan-tulisan dengan font yang lumayan kecil. Seijuurou tidak habis pikir anak kecil seperti dirinya betah berlama-lama dengan buku seperti itu.

Mobil kemudian melaju. Seijuurou masih bersikap seolah tidak peduli, begitupun dengan Tetsuya yang masih terpaku pada bukunya. Hubungan mereka sebagai kakak-adik terlihat begitu canggung. Mungkin ini karena mereka tidak tinggal bersama sejak kecil dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak mempunyai satu topik pun untuk dibicarakan.

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya mengangkat wajah dari bukunya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Sei-nii, aku meninggalkan sapu tanganku. Boleh kupinjam punyamu?"

"Aku tidak punya…Tetsuya!" Ia terlonjak kaget begitu menoleh dan mendapati darah keluar dari hidung Tetsuya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya dan menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang panik, ayahnya justru tenang-tenang saja melihat keadaan Tetsuya seperti itu. Tangannya yang besar menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissue pada Seijuurou. "Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan membaca saat di perjalanan? Itu membuatmu mudah pusing." Kata ayahnya kemudian.

Seijuurou menyeka darah dari hidung Tetsuya dengan halus, tapi pada akhirnya bocah itu memilih untuk membersihkannya sendiri. "Tou-san, apa dia baik-baik saja? kenapa Tou-san tidak peduli begitu?" Kata Seijuurou.

"Dia memang seperti itu kalau sudah pusing. Dia tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." meski ayahnya berkata demikian, Seijuurou masih khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Baik, Tou-san aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Tetsuya dan menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya. Benarkah anak itu selemah ini? Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat Tetsuya memang cukup lemah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia lamban. Kemarin juga, saat pulang sekolah ia melihat Tetsuya diganggu oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memaksanya untuk membelikan _popsicle. _Meski anak itu bertahan dan tidak menuruti mereka, namun Seijuurou yakin anak itu tidak akan baik-baik saja jika ia tidak buru-buru datang.

"Hei, kau harus banyak berolahraga." Saran Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Seijuurou. "Berolahraga?"

"Ya, kalau ingin kuat kau harus rajin berolahraga."

"Ya, kakakmu benar Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta dia untuk mengajarkan basket?" Sahut ayahnya menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Basket? Sei-nii bisa bermain basket?" Tanya Tetsuya pada Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada hal yang tidak kubisa." Seijuurou mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi, kan ring basket itu tinggi." Tidak. Tetsuya, apa maksud perkataanmu barusan? Sekarang ia berhasil memunculkan tiga ah bukan empat buah sudut siku-siku di kening Seijuurou.

"Tch. Biar kuajari saat ulangtahunmu nanti." Ujar Seijuurou setengah kesal.

Kemudian, mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan sekolah Tetsuya. Tetsuya membuka pintu mobil dan mengalungkan tasnya. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Nii-san." Ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan sambil menopang dagunya. Melalui kaca mobil yang gelap, mata merahnya mengekor punggung Tetsuya yang perlahan menjauh.

Ternyata, anak itu lumayan manis juga.

.

.

Seijuurou memindahkan bidak shogi-nya tepat ketika suara melengking seorang gadis memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sedikit dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memasuki kelasnya.

"Akashi-kun, kudengar tanggal 31 nanti adikmu berulangtahun. Benar, kan?"

Gadis itu benar-benar _database_ sejati. Atau mungkin ia justru harus berhati-hati dengannya karena ia semakin mirip dengan seorang penguntit. "Ya. Ada apa, Satsuki?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi yang tergelar rapi di atas mejanya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kemarin aku membuat ini dengan sepupuku. Kau boleh mencobanya kalau mau." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi kue tart pada Seijuurou.

"Langsung ke inti saja, Satsuki."

"Oke, oke. Jadi, mumpung sepupuku itu masih menginap di rumahku, mau tidak memesan kue padaku. Etto…aku sedang butuh uang."

Seijuurou mengintip sedikit ke arah kue yang ditawarkan gadis itu. Penampilannya lumayan menarik, tapi tunggu. Ini adalah buatan Satsuki. Siapa yang tahu apa efek dari mengonsumsi makanan tersebut.

Melihat Seijuurou yang ragu, gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan. "Mukkun dan Midorin juga sudah mencobanya kok."

"Lalu, apa mereka masih hidup sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka bilang rasanya normal, kok." Katanya. "Silakan dicoba."

Seijuurou menatap kotak itu penuh keraguan. Selama ini ia bisa memprediksi segala hal, tapi untuk yang satu ini, entah mengapa tak sedikitpun pencerahan datang padanya. Jemarinya terulur perlahan, mencuil ujung dari kue tersebut. Ia menatap gadis itu berkali-kali.

"Ini buatan Satsuki, kau harus berhati-hati. Begitu lidahmu merasakan hal yang aneh, cepat muntahkan." Begitu kata hati kecilnya. Ia mulai memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan. "Syukurlah ini normal." Ucapnya dan bernafas lega.

"Deshou, deshou? Sepupuku memang hebat, tentu saja karena bantuanku juga. Ya, aku sebenarnya hanya membantu mengeluarkannya dari _oven, _tapi itu berarti aku sudah membantunya kan?" Cerocosnya kemudian.

"Pantas saja." Batin Seijuurou. Saat ini, ia belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk adiknya, mungkin kue itu boleh juga.

"Sepertinya boleh juga. Buatkan kue yang paling epic dengan rasa yang normal untuk Tetsuya dan pastikan kau hanya membantunya mengeluarkan dari _oven_ saja."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My brother is so…mature.<strong>_

Seijuurou berlari sambil membawa payung, memasuki halaman sekolah dasar tempat Tetsuya sekolah. Titik-titik salju terus menjatuhi dirinya yang berlindung di bawah payung. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Tetsuya tengah berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Seijuurou mempercepat larinya, adiknya bisa kedingingan.

"Sei-nii." Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Seijuurou ketika ia melilit leher Tetsuya dengan syal merah miliknya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah memakai syal-nya sendiri, namun jika dipertebal dengan syal milik Seijuurou, anak itu pasti akan merasa lebih hangat.

Sebagian jaket tebal Tetsuya sudah basah terkena salju yang mencair di atas jaket tebalnya. Ini semua salah supirnya yang tidak bisa menghindari mecet. Mereka telah terlambat menjemput Tetsuya.

"Hatchi." Tetsuya mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Sepertinya anak itu mulai terkena flu. Ya ampun dasar anak lemah. Hanya kedinginan sedikit saja sudah mulai menampakkan gejala flu.

"Ayo pulang." Seijuurou mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada Tetsuya dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

Anak itu menggigil kedinginan meski sudah memasuki mobil, ia kedinginan. Terlebih pakaiannya tersebut sudah basah.

"Tetsuya, lepaskan jaketmu. Kau bisa kedinginan. Biar kupinjamkan milikku." Saran Seijuurou. Namun anak itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak kedinginan."

"Ya sudah." Seijuurou kembali tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap embun di kaca mobil yang semakin tebal. Ia tidak memiliki topik sama sekali.

Tetsuya menggeser tempat duduknya, merapatkan diri dengan Seijuurou. Agak terkejut ketika anak itu menyelipkan tangannya dengan jemari Seijuurou. "Atatakai desu." Ujarnya tak bernada.

Seijuurou berusaha tidak peduli. Ia membawa tangannya yang tertaut dengan jemari mungil Tetsuya ke dalam kantong mantel musim dinginnya, berharap adiknya tersebut merasakan hangat yang lebih dibanding dengan genggaman tangannya.

Dan di perjalanan yang sunyi itu pun mereka tertidur.

.

.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Akashi. Akashi terbangun dan sadar kalau tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, sudah sampai." Katanya. Namun, sang lawan bicara tak menyahut, masih larut dalam tidurnya.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya sekali lagi, dan anak itu pun terbangun. Napasnya memburu dan matanya tampak sayu, dan segera, Seijuurou menyadari ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Seijuurou mengulurkan telapak tangan dan menyentuh dahi Kuroko, terasa panas. Benar dugaan Seijuurou, anak itu pasti akan demam.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian menggendong adiknya keluar. Awalnya, supir mereka hendak membantu. Namun, Seijuurou menolak untuk menyerahkan adiknya pada supir tersebut. ia membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya. Ia nyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menggantikan pakaian Tetsuya yang masih sedikit lembap.

"Sei-nii." Lirih Tetsuya pelan, entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

Seijuurou menghiraukan panggilan tersebut, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar adiknya tersebut hangat.

.

.

Ruangan kamar telah gelap. Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan hangat telapak tangan kakaknya yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia baru sadar, ternyata kakaknya tersebut tak sedingin yang ia pikirkan.

Tetsuya menyingkap selimutnya, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Ia pergi ke kamar kecil dan melihat kakaknya terbangun ketika ia keluar dari sana beberapa menit setelah ia masuk ke sana.

"Tetsuya." Ada sedikit rasa panik dari nada yang dilontarkan Seijuurou. Ia dengan tergesa menghampiri Tetsuya. "Kukira kau pergi kemana."

"Maaf, Nii-san. aku tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar kecil." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku bisa ke kamar kecil sendiri. Untuk apa aku membangunkan Nii-san." Tetsuya berjalan lurus ke tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Seijuurou kembali mendekatinya. Pencahayaan yang kurang dengan sempurna menyembunyikan wajah Seijuurou yang khawatir.

Seijuurou menyentuh dahi Tetsuya. "Demamnya sudah turun. Apa tidak apa jika kutinggal?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Seijuurou sempat mengelus surai _baby blue _yang halus sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, panggilan Tetsuya membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Sei-nii, besok adalah ulangtahunku. Jangan sampai lupa, ya untuk mengajariku bermain basket." Pintanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum samar. "Ya, tentu saja. Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. "Nii-san mo, oyasuminasai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My brother is so…ah, I can't say anything!<strong>_

Seijuurou turun dari lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Kepalanya entah mengapa terasa berat sejak pagi. Jangan bilang kalau ia tertular demam karena hampir semalaman bersama Tetsuya. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat ibunya tengah merangkai bunga. Wanita anggun itu tampak tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san." Sapanya.

Sang ibu menoleh kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi di hari libur, Seijuurou. Ohayou."

"Apa Tetsuya masih tidur?" Tanyanya.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Pagi-pagi tadi, ia merengek pada ayahnya untuk menemaninya berkeliling sambil lari pagi." Sesaat kemudian sang ibu terkekeh. "Apa kau mengajarkan sesuatu padanya?" Tanya ibunya.

Hal itu mengingatkan Seijuurou pada pembicaraan mereka kemarin, saat mereka bersama-sama berangkat ke sekolah. Sungguh anak yang naif. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar ingin menjadi laki-laki yang kuat.

Melihat senyum tipis di bibir putra sulungnya tersebut, sang ibu mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Benar, kan kau yang memprovokasi dia, tuan atlit basket?"

"Betsuni." Ujarnya enggan mengaku. "Kaa-san, aku akan ke rumah Satsuki sebentar. Aku tidak akan pergi lama."

.

.

Seijuurou menatap sesuatu di dalam box putih yang baru ia dapatkan dari Satsuki. Gadis itu sekarang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kuenya?" Tanya Satsuki.

Seijuurou menatap benda itu, benda berbentuk bola yang sekarang ada dalam box tersebut. bentuk yang cukup unik untuk sebuah kue. Satsuki benar-benar brilian, atau justru sepupunya yang jenius? Ah, tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah proses bagaimana kue itu bisa tercipta.

"Satsuki, kau benar-benar cuma mengeluarkannya dari oven, kan?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Tentu tidak." Mata Seijuurou membulat. Ia tak habis pikir gadis ini berani membangkang. "Tapi aku juga yang membungkusnya." Lanjutnya dan membuat Seijuurou menghela nafas lega. Kue itu pasti baik-baik saja.

"Baik, aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih, Satsuki."

Seijuurou pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Satsuki yang mengaku sedang butuh uang. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia mendapati sang adik tengah membuka kotak-kotak kado yang ia duga dari orangtuanya. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun senyum terlukis di wajahnya, ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah yang datar. Ah, ayolah dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Sei-nii!" Serunya pelan ketika menyadari kedatangan Seijuurou.

"Tadaima." Ucap Seijuurou lalu mendekati Ayah, Ibu, serta Adiknya.

"Etto… otanjyoubi omedetou, Tetsuya." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya.

Ekspresi Tetsuya masih datar ketika anak itu mengambil alih kotak putih tersebut dari kakaknya. Namun, matanya seketika membulat ketika membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Ia menemukan benda berbentu bola basket di dalamnya. Ya, kue yang dibawa Seijuurou, kue buatan sepupu Satsuki adalah kue cokelat berbentuk bola basket.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan mata berbinar. Senyum kecil yang terlukis di bibirnya berhasil membuat Seijuurou terhenyak. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat adiknya tersebut tersenyum. Dan sungguh adiknya itu sangatlah manis. Tidak heran dia bisa membuat Nanodayo-san terpana dengan tatapan shotacon.

"Sei-nii, ayo ajari aku bermain basket!" Serunya sambil menarik tangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou pun bangkit, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja semakin terasa berat. Untuk sekarang, Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya layar hitam pekat. Suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar adalah pekikan ibunya.

.

.

"Nii-san, nii-san!" Suara lembut Tetsuya membawa kembali kesadaran Seijuurou. Seijuurou perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya sesaat tampak buram, namun membaik ketika ia berberapa kali mengedipkan matanya.

Seijuurou mencoba duduk. "Tetsuya. Maaf, ayo sekarang kita berlatih."

Tangan kecil Tetsuya menahan Seijuurou yang mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Lain kali saja, Nii-san."

"Kenapa, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Kaa-san bilang Sei-nii demam dan harus istirahat." Katanya. "Aku akan menjaga Sei-nii disini." Katanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Telapak tangannya terulur ke puncak kepala Tetsuya dan menyisir pelan surai-surai biru Tetsuya dengan jemarinya.

"Sei-nii, arigatou." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi, ini kedua kalinya Seijuurou melihat bocah mungil itu tersenyum, dan kali ini senyum Tetsuya lebih lepas dari sebelumnya.

"_Oh damn! My brother is too cute!_" Umpatnya dalam hati.

Tidak, Akashi Seijuurou bukan seorang shotacon ataupun brocon. Ia hanya seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik manisnya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanodayo : yuuhuu happy birthday tetsuyaaaa<strong>

**Kuroko : sudah kubilang itu sudah lewat dua hari.**

**Nanodayo : ah sudahlah siapa yang peduli. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir dan membaca fict tidak jelas ini. komentar, saran, dan lain sebagainya mohon sampaikan di kotak yang dibawah itu ya hehehe. Saya pamit undur diri dulu. Arigatou gozaimasuuuu *tebarpelukciumcintakasih***


End file.
